La Carta Kanon POV
by Priss-sama
Summary: Kanon x OC Kanon le escribe una carta a una persona muy especial, una persona que siempre lo amó, una persona que dió todo por él, una persona a la que él nunca valoró.


_**Notas de la Autora:** Un fanfic que escribí hace mucho tiempo como continuación de un Doujinshi que realicé, llamado "Amor Inmortal"_

_Es una carta que Kanon le escribió a Priss de Zethus (mi personaje)._

* * *

Antes de empezar, debo decir que el motivo de esta carta es porque no soy bueno con las palabras ni mucho menos con eso de la honestidad.

Desde la primera vez que te vi, no has sido más que basura para mi, sólo otro estorbo y otro patético ser humano que cree en la mentira llamada "amor"…

Te hice saber todas estas cosas desde un principio, aun así tú insististe en hacerme creer todas las estupideces que el amor significa. Dudo mucho que alguien te haya odiado más que como yo lo hice; eres tan molesta.

Me probaste lo débil y patética que eres cuando me prepusiste ser mi esclava, que gracioso, Mi Esclava!

Podrías ser más estúpida?

Por supuesto, yo ni tonto ni perezoso acepte tu propuesta y realmente disfrute usándote y gozándote lo más que pude, pero no puedo creer el poco honor y orgullo que posees, qué clase de guerrera acepta ser tratada de esa forma por un hombre?

Sólo tú, mocosa insoportable.

Lo admito, disfruté muchísimo el tenerte de esclava; disfruté tu cuerpo, disfruté destruir el poco orgullo que tenías y disfruté hacerte sufrir y llorar.

Por qué?

Porque ese es tu castigo por ser tan patética y por tratar de hacerme creer que amas a alguien como yo… las personas como yo no pueden ser amadas.

Pero sabes qué disfruté más?

Fue hacerte esa cicatriz en tu espalda, la cual siempre tratas de esconder con tu larga cabellera.

Fuiste muy desobediente, lo recuerdas?

Estabas muy asustada y te rehusaste a dejarme tener tu cuerpo, cómo puedes rehusarte a darme algo que por derecho me pertenece? Tú eres mi esclava y todo lo que te pertenezca me pertenece a mí.

Podría hablarte toda la noche de cuanto me divertí torturándote, pero no es eso lo que quiero decirte…

Sabes? Hay algo que siempre me ha intrigado, quisiera saber, por qué sentí una daga clavarse en mi pecho cuando me sonreíste tristemente y me dijiste: "La muerte no puede ser más dolorosa que vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estés"

Esas palabras siguen atrapadas y dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y para ser honesto, dudo mucho que algún día salgan de ella.

Eso me lo dijiste hace un año en el templo de Poseidón, lo recuerdas? Yo estaba solo en mi pilar, la guerra había llegado a su fin y sólo me quede allí a esperar mi muerte mientras observaba al mar cubrir lentamente lo que quedaba del templo. Tú estabas allí conmigo, con tu cuerpo y tu armadura hechos pedazos por mi culpa, esperando morir ahogada junto a mí.

En ese momento tenía tantas ganas de matarte! Mi odio por ti y por tu falso amor era tan enorme que no pude contenerme, y te grite todo, absolutamente todo lo que pensaba sobre ti. Pero luego, me dijiste esas palabras e inmediatamente comencé a sentir como si el gran muro de piedra que cubría mi corazón comenzara a romperse poco a poco.

No pude matarte…

Ambos aun vivimos, pero ahora lo hacemos en el Santuario de la diosa Athena, porque nuestras vidas le pertenecen a ella.

Tú sigues siendo mi leal esclava, no has cambiado ni un poco, siempre serás esa patética y cálida pequeña, no es así? En cambio yo, si he cambiado bastante, lo sabías?

Ya no siento placer al humillarte, ya no me alegra verte llorar, ya no quiero volver a pecar; ahora sólo quiero reparar mis errores y vivir en paz ahora que los dioses me han dado una segunda oportunidad.

Sabes? Creo que el muro de piedra se ha roto por completo, y en mi corazón ya no habita el odio y el rencor. Pero aun así hay otro sentimiento que lo envuelve, es igual de poderoso que el odio, pero es más cálido y confortable, imagino que sabrás de que hablo, no?

Este nuevo sentimiento es el que me dio el valor de escribirte esta carta y decirte todas estas cosas.

A dónde quiero llegar con todo esto?

Simple, quiero que me perdones…

Lamento haberme burlado de tus sentimientos honestos, lamento no haber apreciado tu lealtad hacia mí, lamento todas las cicatrices que dejé en tu piel y en tu corazón, lamento todo lo que te hice!

Sé que no merezco perdón, pero aun así lo siento tanto.

Hay una última cosa que quiero que sepas, y créeme no es la menos importante. Te escribiré las palabras que siempre has querido que mis labios pronuncien y que las oirás cuando termines de leer esta carta:

**Te Amo**.

Tuyo por siempre,

Kanon.


End file.
